Winning her backwith Help ofcourse
by KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun
Summary: Once upon a time, she made a selfish wish and caused a king to love her. Now shes getting Married. Jareth is going to need the help of Toby, Sarahs Goblin friends, and her college friend to help save her from making a mistake that could cost her life...
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I should be doing something else-I know it-Hell, you know it. But blame the Plot Bunnies! Oh and blame my love for the Underground (but I'm not the only one who loves the underground)**

**Disclaimer- Sweet Shiny Crystal Ball, do I own Labyrinth?**

**No, you don't-you own your laptop, that's about it.**

…**You heard the Crystal Ball -throws said ball out window- stupid glass orb….**

**

* * *

**

"Kingy! Squeak has letter for Kingy!" said the small goblin as he ran into the throne room of his king.

"What is that you have there, Squeak?" said the blonde king as he was sprawled out on his throne, shifting from watching his rowdy subjects drink grog and chase chickens to the goblin with a letter in hand.

"Letter from Toby!" the goblin cried out. As soon as he said that, the king grabbed the letter from the goblin as the throne room went quiet from the mention of the child they all remembered.

~XIX~

Dear Mr. Goblin King Guy,

My name is Toby. I think you might remember me, if not, I'll refresh your memory, you took me and my sister, Sarah Williams, ran-and succeeded in finishing-your Labyrinth. From what her friend Hoggle and Mina tell me, she's also the only person EVER to do that-she's the Champion or something…anyway, the reason why I'm writing this is because she-Sarah-needs your help. Why? She's getting Married! To a guy who's a word I can't say 'cuz I'm too little or something like that. Mina doesn't like him-she's Sarah's friend from College and she regrets introducing Sarah to the Fop. I wrote Fop 'cuz it's from a movie Mina showed me and the Fop was the guy who took the girl from this other guy who loved her and the other guy really deserved her and stuff…do you love Sarah? I love her, she means the world to me, but that guy isn't right for her! He's a Fop! So can you help? I don't know how you can-but can you at least try to help? Ever since she was even dating the Fop, she wasn't like herself. Since she ran your Labyrinth, she got more outgoing and nice and she was becoming an actress like her famous mom and was starting to write a book-but when she starting dating the Fop…she got more withdrawn-that means she wasn't as out there as she used to be. But only me and Mina and Hoggle and the other Goblins who visit see this, my mom and dad are too happy that Sarah found someone as 'Wonderful' as the Fop. But I'm kind of rambling now…and I'm running out of space on this paper so yeah, help us convince Sarah not to marry the Fop! Please, Mr. Goblin King Guy!

From: Toby Jared Williams and the rest of Sarah's friends-but mostly Toby!

~XIX~

Jareth finished reading the letter and then rereading it-then reading it again. Precious was engaged? To some mortal her brother called a Fop? What was a Fop anyway, now that Jareth thought about it? He shook his head and then began re-re-rereading the letter from Toby. No…he couldn't have that now could he, if anyone deserved his Precious it was him! And why didn't Hogshead tell him!

He stood up and started pacing around his throne room; the goblins were eerily quiet as he did this. In the rare moments of supreme intelligence, they could feel the tension and frustration that was boiling under his pale skin and in response, they kept quiet-plus, being bogged as a punishment would've been a dream come true if anyone disturbed the pacing King.

After some hours, Jareth stopped and sat down. He gestured to the poor goblin who had given him the letter to come to him.

"Ye-yes, Kingy?" Squeak squeaked out, visibly shaking.

"Send word to Hogbreath that I want him to deliver young Toby a letter of my own." He said with a growing grin.

"Yes kingy!" Squeak said as Jareth handed him his own letter.

"Go now." The goblin nodded and left after his king spoke.

~XIX~

Toby yawned as he sat up, he felt someone shaking him, but when he fully sat up, no one was around. He was about to go back to sleep when he saw a rolled up piece of parchment with a silver and gold wax seal. He took the parchment, carefully peeled off the seal and read the one sentence on the letter…

Dear Toby,

I shall assist you.

~Jareth, The Goblin King

* * *

**Sorry no Sarah yet, but I'll explain the Fop and Mina in the next chapter. I think I did okay, put what do YOU-the readers think? You can tell me by reviewing! So review! Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**My, my, my! Hello all you wonderful people! I wanna thank my reviewers, my alert-ers and favorite-ers (are these even words? I think not but oh well!) , Thank you! Looking at my inbox filled with all those alerts and such made me feel so happy and encouraged to write! Plus, there was a HUGE blizzard here in NYC and I've got time to write! 2010 is certainly going out with a BANG! So read and review! (Emphasis on review)**

**Disclaimer- Do I own? No…do I want to? Very much so! But I sadly don't… **

Mina was bored. Normally, Mina had a class or a project to do so she wouldn't be bored-but unfortunately, she finished all her projects and her classes weren't on the weekends. Why didn't Mina at least have a boy toy to occupy her time? There were many reasons for that but most of which is that she just didn't want that right now. So she was bored…and Mina being bored was Never a good thing.

So Mina, being Mina, decided to stir up some trouble. What good is peace when there can be chaos instead? She got up from her perch on the balcony rail and jumped to the terrace. She hadn't seen Sarah since she and her Fiancé, Damian, had announced their engagement about a day or two ago. And while Mina loved Sarah to death-she Hated Damian-and with good reason, so Mina decided against going to look for Sarah and settled for going to pick up Sarah's little brother, Toby up from school since most likely his parents were planning the wedding with Sarah and Damian-ugh, he's such a Fop, the black haired girl thought as she got into her car and head into the town over.

As Mina drove her old jeep to Toby's Elementary School, and waited in front, she thought…it was weird how right after Damian showed up, Sarah's life got better, but not exactly happier. Sarah wasn't herself and Mina could tell. She just hoped whoever Toby had contacted that he said could help-could actually help! But Toby wouldn't tell her who exactly he was contacting, something that made Mina a bit unsure. As his sister's best friend, Mina had to make sure Toby wouldn't get hurt, it was her duty and she seriously loved the little kid, thus why she was unsure about this mystery helper, what if he was a creep? Then Mina would have to hurt him before he hurt Toby or Sarah…then again, what if he wasn't? But what if he Was?

As she had an internal argument, a small body with golden hair ran to her car and rapped on the slightly worn paint of the old car.

"Mina? Mina, open up!" the small boy called out, breaking Mina out of her daze, bringing her attention to the child.

"Heya, Tobes, how was school, kiddo?" She asked as she unlocked the door for him. Toby now nine years old, buckled his seat; flashed her a smile and a small shrug.

"It was fine, I guess, are we going to see Sarah?" his eyes hopeful and filled with admiration and love for his older sister.

"I was gunna take you back to mine and Sarah's apartment, but I didn't see her today so she might be…"

"With the Fop, right?" Toby's once bright aquamarine eyes dulled down to a mellow soft blue at the topic of the enemy.

"Sorry, munchkin." Mina said, taking one hand off the wheel to ruffle his spikey blond hair and then turned the wheel to get back onto the main road to his house.

"It's okay…oh! Guess what!" he cried out

"What? Did you finally punch that brat, Thomas Nicolson?" She asked, looking at Toby through the corner of her right eye.

Toby gave a small laugh but shook his head no. "Jareth answered back"

"Jareth? Who's that again, buddy?" Mina asked as she pulled up into the drive way of Sarah's parent's home.

"The Goblin King! The guy who's gunna help us!" Toby said, his whole little body giving off an aura of excitement.

"Goblin King!" Mina cried out, looking at Toby with wide eyes. Unlike her parents and the Fop, Sarah had entrusted Mina with her adventure from within the Labyrinth, and unfortunately, Jareth-aka the Goblin King wasn't portrayed as a hero, per say. "Toby, he's the guy who took you away!"

Toby rolled his blue eyes and got out the car and walked to the door, Mina following him all the way, hot on his heels.

"He didn't exactly Take me away really, Sarah Wished me away, and it's his job to take the wished away kids." He defended as he unlocked the front door and walked in.

"But she didn't mean it! You know that Toby." Mina told him as she locked the door behind her and followed Toby up the stairs to his room.

"I know, but even if she didn't he was only doing his job, Mina."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I don't get why you asked for his help." She said, leaning against the opened doorway of his room. "I mean, no offence to His Majesty the Goblin King, but Sarah didn't like him that much back then, hell, I've never met the guy and I don't like him very much."

Toby rolled his eyes and looked at his babysitter. "Well he's going to help us anyway, so be nice"

"Nice? Toby, I'm always nice!" she said, a mock expression on her face, and her hand over her heart.

"Suuuuure" he said while getting his books out of his book bag.

"Whatever, brat, I'm gunna see if your mom left a note saying when she and your dad would be back." Mina left after that, leaving Toby alone for a few moments.

Which was all he needed.

Toby ran to Sarah's old room and looked at his reflection in the vanity mirror. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I need Sarah's and mine friends here…"

After a few seconds, the faces of Hoggle, Sir Didymium's and Ludo appeared through the mirror.

"Hey, guys" Toby said, a smile gracing his pale face. "Jareth wrote back, he said he'd help us get Sarah away from the Fop."

"Ah, young Master Toby, that is wondrous news! Our king has yet to ask an audience with the three of us-and Ambrosias also, so we were not sure if he read the letter we had Squeak deliver." The Fox Knight said to the young boy.

"How Toby get answer" Ludo asked in his gruff yet innocent voice.

"I woke up last night and there was a scroll on my bed, so one of the other goblins must've left it there."

"Knowing that rat, Jareth must've gotten a lower goblin to do it." Hoggle said, his voice forcibly gruff, a light blush dusting his face from doing the façade and actually having to be that very low goblin that he mentioned-even if he wasn't really a goblin but a gnome. He was still a coward-who rightfully feared his monarch, albeit a coward with strong loyalty to those he loved, like Toby and Sarah.

"Maybe" Toby said to Hoggle. "I still don't know when the date of the wedding is, but knowing my mom, it'll soon. So we gotta come up with a plan to break up Sarah and the Fop."

"Young Toby, should we be doing this?" Sir Didymus asked, being the voice of reason.

"Yeah, we should" a voice from behind Toby said.

The creatures and the boy looked behind to see a rather annoyed Mina walking into the room.

"Having a meeting without me, brat, that's not nice" she said, sitting next to Toby on the vanity stool.

"Hello, if Toby hasn't told you yet, I'm Mina, Sarah's friend-I'm also the cause of this problem we have. I unfortunately-and accidently-introduced an ex-boyfriend of mine to Sarah at a party and he is now engaged to our sweet girl. He doesn't deserve her; she needs someone nicer than he and not as vapid too. He has a history of bad relationships and fishy dealings with certain figures of infamous standing. Sarah isn't like any other girl; she's more than just another girl, so she shouldn't get stuck with that kind of guy." Mina sighed and her violet eyes made eye contact with each of the creatures. "I accept full responsibility of her being with the Fop, but I won't stand by and let her slowly lose herself. That's why we should be doing this. This is for Sarah's own good."

The trio of creatures nodded and the young boy smiled.

"Good, now, do you guys want some food so we can plot? Tobe's parents won't be home for an hour or more and I'm making Mac and Cheese!" The girl exclaimed, getting up from the seat and going down stairs, not really waiting for the young boy and the creatures coming from the mirror to follow her.

**Kay, I hope you liked this chapter. About the Creatures, technically Hoggle is a Gnome-it says so in the book, ludo is a monster of sorts and Didymims is a fox, so I thought creatures went well. Now, even though people alerted and favorite, only 2 people reviewed? And while I'm ever thankful, I'm also a review addict. So Im not gunna update until atleast 3 more people review! Now, read, review, whatever, okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Faithful readers! Im baaack! I know I said I'd update after 3 reviews, but blame my AP English Language Teacher, Mr. Guile. (No, not really, he might be reading this or hear about it or whatever and I need a good grade!) Any who, I'm updating from my schools library, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- Ahem, mirror, mirror, on ze wall, do I own-**

**Mirror-no.**

**But I wasn't fi-**

**Mirror-I said No.**

**[Breaks mirror with bat and turns to readers] See, I don't own.**

**[Queen walks in] [Screams] What happened to my Mirror!**

…**Aww calavera…. [Runs like hell out the castle]**

From his room inside the Castle beyond the Labyrinth, he watched his subjects plotting inside the kitchen of Sarah's old home, Jareth-The Goblin King; smirked and transformed into a handsome white barn owl, he was on his way to see the lovely Mortal-and have a look at his competition.

~XIX~

Sarah was bored in the dress shop she was in, her step mother Karen was trying on dresses rather than Sarah actually trying them on. But, Sarah couldn't complain-it wasn't like it was HER wedding they were shopping for-No wait! It was! But did she tell Karen? No. Why ever not? Because Karen was being nice enough to come with Sarah while her father and Sarah's beloved fiancé were out working-not that she knew what exactly Damien did for a living-but whatever, he made money and it was legal-he made her happy, she couldn't ask for anything more really.

You would think that Sarah's best friend would be there with her, right? No yet again! Sarah knew that Mina didn't like her marrying Damien, Mina nearly cried when Sarah told her that he had proposed-note that Mina never cries unless she's greatly upset or ate too many fireball burritos and her tongue was on fire. But none the less, because of her best friends dislike of the engagement and soon-to-be wedding, poor Sarah was stuck in an expensive looking dress shop in town while her airhead step mother was tying on dresses that she wouldn't even need.

She wondered if Mina had picked up Toby, but she knew that Mina would sooner eat glass or wear a bright pink dress than forget about her younger brother, the girl was in love with the little boy, she'd adopt him if she could-Sarah would adopt him too-not that it didn't cross her mind, but since she was only 22, taking a break from College and her acting to married in a few short weeks-she couldn't (but hey, she could hope right?).

At around 9pm. Sarah was STILL sitting in a rather uncomfortable leather couch as Karen strutted in yet another ridiculous dress, asking Sarah if she liked it or not.

"Karen, its getting late-"Sarah started to say.

"Nonsense, Sarah, the owner said we could stick around until they closed." Karen said as she posed in front of the mirror a few feet in front of the poor bride to be. "And we haven't even gotten you a dress yet!"

"Only because Someone is hogging the changing area." Sarah hissed

"Oh Sarah, hardly anyone is here, there's more than enough room for-oh…well…you know I didn't have a very beautiful dress when I married your father." Karen rebottled, her tone slightly abashed.

"I wouldn't know-I wasn't invited to the wedding, Karen" Sarah said, rolling her emerald eyes.

Sarah could here Karen sigh and change into yet again-another dress.

"Whatever Sarah, just choose a dress, if you can't find one well look somewhere else tomorrow" the red head told the brunette as she looked at herself in a short white tulle and lace trimmed dress with a halter top. Sarah rolled her eyes yet again and did just as her step mother said-and she just happened to choose a changing area the farthest from the elder woman as possible-purely coincidence-Not.

Sarah changed and walked out to see herself in a mirror-and stopped. It was the dress. The Dress…poufy white sleeves, sweetheart bodice, satin ball gown shaped with pearls and crystals embodied in… her eyes watered as she looked at the mirror…she could almost see him behind her… could almost hear the music and laughter…almost taste peach and magic…-

"Isnt that dress a bit too Fairytale like for a wedding dress, Sarah?"

The dream was shattered from hearing Karens voice behind her. Sarah turned and looked at her. The magic was gone, he wasn't there-and she didn't want him there anyway.

"Y-Your right, Karen…" sarah said, she changed back into her normal clothes and hung the dress back up.

As they made their way out of the store, sarah couldn't forget that dress…it was perfect…and yet…it was so cruel…

'_**Your eyes can be so cruel…just as I can be so cruel…though I believe in you…yes,…I do…'**_

"Sarah? Hello! Im talking to you!" Karen's shrill voice called out to Sarah-yet again breaking her out another daydream.

"Sorry, Karen, I erm, had stuff on my mind…" Sarah said.

"Oh I understand, Sarah." Karen said, patting the young women on the shoulder. "Weddings take up a lot of time and money-but they're worth it in the end, my dear. Why, I remember…"

"Mhm…" Sarah nodded, going along with Karen and her mindless dribble.

~XIX~

As they walked to their car, a barn owl hooted above them. His gold and white feathers swaying with the wind that came. It was pleasant for a fall day, but darkness could not be tested and shadows covered whatever light did not.

"Karen, where did we park?" Sarah asked.

"I thought you knew" Karen said, looking at Sarah.

"Great." Sarah sighed.

"Oh don't worry, I know this town like the back of my hand!" Karen said, her chipper mood from dress shopping not yet diminished.

"Oh? And did you know you have a liver spot right there?" Sarah asked, touching the back of Karen's hand.

"What!" Karen yelled, looking at her hand.

As Karen fretted about her hand, Sarah took out her cell phone and called Damien's number. Perhaps he could give them a ride…

~XIX~

Back at the William's house-there was Madness!

With Jareth gone and the goblins favorite child unsupervised (Mina did not count, she's just as childish as the Goblins) , they decided to go ahead and visit the boy. So goblins came, streaming in from corners all throughout the house, playing music from Tobi's Musiqe Pod © , chasing chickens from the basement to the attic, jumping on the couches, playing with Karen's various sets of make-up, the goblins were actually pretty good at using those when they weren't trying to eat the lipsticks or drawing pictures with the eye liners, and eating the food available in the house.

Now, when the Goblins first came, Mina, Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo (sans Ambrosias because he ran off and Tobi liked the Goblins so he wasn't much help) tried their hardest to keep them out-but really, those four against a horde of Goblins? No chance. Thus the Madness. But hey-who doesn't love a little madness here and there, chaos is good for the soul.

**So there you go, a little Sarah, some Jareth if you didn't get the owl, and goblins! Will Damien pick up Sarah and Karen? Whats with all the madness in the Willaims home? Will Jareth meet this Damien? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Will I win a million dollars? (I sure hope so.) hope you enjoyed, till next time!**

**KraZiie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Baaaaaaaaack! He he. Well my sister's friend came over and we watched the movie together. I would also like to thank all my readers for their reviews/ favorites/ and subscribing to my story and for taking the time to read my story-with a special thank you to my Berri Berri! She knows why. Thanks! Enjoy, okay?**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me-Lawyer person-do your thing!**

**Lawyer-My client does not own Labyrinth, she owns nothing if anything actually.**

**Me-…thank you lawyer person…**

**Lawyer-that'll be 500 dollars.**

**Me-…do you take monopoly money? (I don't own that either)**

"Sarah?" A familiar voice asked.

"Damien?" Sarah said. After calling his phone at least five times, he finally answered.

"Yeah; where are you? It's quite late you know, my love." His tone was warm and concerned, her heart swelled every time he called her his love.

"I know, but Karen wanted to try on dresses too and well, we lost track of time." Sarah told him, Karen huffed at Sarah's subtle way of blaming her for being out late.

"Ah, so are you on your way back to our apartment?" He asked her.

"Err, no… you see, we can't find the car…" She started to explain.

"How can you lose a car, Sarah?" He asked her.

"Well-we can't find it-I'm sorry, do you think you coul-"

"Honestly, dear Sarah, you can't keep track of a car?" His tone made her feel childish. He was a great man, strong, sweet, and smart-but he was also very gruff at times. He would make a great father, he commanded respect-gave it when he got it and he was fair…but she still hated it when he made her feel childish-it was like he knew better than she…

"Damien-I'm sorry-don't give me a hard time." She called at him, her temper was stirring.

He sighed into the phone. "Fine, I apologize. You must be stressed, my love. I am at fault." He told her.

It was her turn to sigh now.

"I'm sorry, don't blame yourself, I should've remembered. I'm not a child anymore. I love you, Damien." She told him, expecting him to say it back.

"It's alright. Do you want me to arrange a pick up?" He asked her.

"Oh yes" she said with a slightly deflated tone, before adding a final word. "Please."

"Alright then, I'll send a car for you then." He told her a bit off handedly.

"Oh okay, bye-"She said as he hung up on her.

She closed the phone and looked at Karen.

"Well?" Her stepmother asked her in an impatient tone.

"He's sending someone over." Sarah told her as she put her phone back into her purse.

"Good." Karen said as she sat on a bench, took out a nail file and started to trim her nails.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she sat next to Karen.

"My nails, duh. I'm surprised you caught such a catch like Damien, Sarah" Karen told her with little care. "Your pretty and your smart-but really, Damien is a rich man-you need to start acting like a rich man's Wife."

Sarah scowled at Karen and turned her back onto the infuriating older woman and looked at the stars above…

**'**_**Everything I've done, I've done for you…I move the stars for no one…'**_

~XIX~

The Barn Owl screeched and flew over the heads of the redhead and brunette duo. He perched on a lamp post and watched the brunette mortal look off into the sky…

'So beautiful' he thought. He remembered her soft ivory and gold dusted skin, her long soft brown tresses-just like silk, lips born from roses and ofcourse-how could he forget-the gems that rested within her face. A pair of emeralds with more luster, depth and value than any treasure he ever saw.

'Or ever will' He thought as the wind blew and slightly ruffled his feathers.

The mortal women didn't notice him as he then flew off to their home, he had an appointment with a young boy and a band of misfits who wanted to keep Sarah away from an unsuitable suitor-he wasn't going to miss it.

~XIX~

"Hey! Put that down!" Mina called as she chased a small goblin that held a rather expensive looking vase and was running around the large home of the William's.

"Mimp found! It's Mimp's now!" the goblin called at her as he ran from the annoyed girl.

She had almost caught him when she saw a group of goblins jumping on the couch and watching an old music video on the large TV in the living room. She stopped and glared darkly at the group and gestured to the floor.

"Down" she ordered and they all stopped jumping and sat down-well except for a large goblin with a bulging big nose who, then got nudged in the gut by another goblin with a blue dirty cap on his head.

"Mondei says stop, Boklu." The goblin said, pointing to Mina when he said her Goblin anointed name meaning bossy woman. Boklu looked at Mina and immediately sat down.

"Stay." She growled out as she ran to find Mimp and that vase.

Meanwhile, Toby was in his room playing video games with Hoggle, Squeak and some other goblins. They weren't oblivious to the chaos raining down on the other parts of the house, far from it, but they figured it was better to be with their most favored mortal boy than out there causing trouble and getting yelled at by the Mondei who watched over him when their Queenie wasn't around.

"Gah! Stupid moving picture game…" a goblin muttered as he lost a round to Toby and handed the controller to another goblin.

"Better luck next time" Toby said, giving a small smile and patted the creatures head. That was why the Goblins loved Toby, he was nice and treated them with respect, but he would also yell at them or help them cause trouble-he was like their king…maybe that's why their king liked the boy so much-that and the boy's sister was beautiful.

"Squeaks turn! Squeaks turn!" the goblin cried as he jumped to take the losing goblin's place.

"Shut up, Squeak!" the other goblins cried, not that it fazed him, and Squeak just stuck his tongue at them and started to play against Toby who laughed at the Goblin's antics.

A loud chuckle echoed through the whole house after Toby's laugh. The chuckle caused all the goblins-Hoggle, Ludo, Ambrosias and Sir Didymium included-in the house to stop what they were doing and assemble in the hallway in front of the door. They stood in a rather organized cluster and had their attention on the front door.

"Err-guys? What are you-" The doorbell cut Mina off as she and Toby followed the goblins.

"I think someone's at the door Mina" Toby said looking at it.

"No kidding…" Mina walked to the doorway and opened the door.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't my almost whole population of Goblins. Just What are you doing here?" an arrogant yet alluring voice said from the body of a tall blond man with sharp features and rather odd clothes.

"Who are you?" Mina asked him, her hand lingering on an umbrella, just in case the guy was some weirdo, which he probably was.

"I am-" The man was cut off when the resident blonde mortal boy ran into him and hugged his waist.

"You're here!" Toby said as the man chuckled and ruffled the boy's messy hair.

"Who is this guy, Toby" Mina said, letting go of the door and pulled the small boy away from the strange man.

"Why I'm the Goblin King." He said as he smiled at her with his pearly white sharp teeth.

~XIX~

"Ugh…where is our ride!" Karen said, complaining for the umpteenth time.

"Obviously not here right now, Karen." Sarah drawled as she read a book from her purse.

"Ugh…" was all she answered back.

~XIX~

"So you're the Goblin King…" Mina said as she circled the blonde fae, the umbrella in her hand, occasionally glaring at him and swinging the umbrella in a menacing way.

"Yes, I am." He said to her, daring her to comment while he looked wary of the object in her hand. He wasn't so wary of the metal in it as he was the pain she could inflict, and her being a girl and a mortal meant that he couldn't hit back-but he could throw her in the Bog-

"…Your hair is weird." She said as he was plotting. "Hm…I wondered why Sarah only went out with blondes before Damien." Jareth snapped out of it at that sentence.

"So Precious dates Blondes huh?" a smirk donned his face.

"She DID-now she's engaged, oh frilly and terrible Goblin King" Mina said, complete with an eye roll when she said his title.

"It's the great and powerful" a small goblin muttered to Mina

"I know what I said" Mina told the goblin who shrugged.

"Why should I help you-if she's engaged, she must obviously like the fellow" he told her, but that didn't mean he liked the fact that his Precious was betrothed.

"But that's the problem-you see-Damien is a Fop-and a Fop is a total loser who doesn't deserve a girl like Sarah." Mina answered back.

"I was wondering what exactly a Fop was" Jareth said. He then started circling Mina, who stood there.

"Why ask me to help though?" Jareth said, looking at her and the others. "I am a King you know, I don't have to help you at all."

"But Sarah needs the engagement to break up! She's sad-you can tell, she doesn't sing anymore, she doesn't dance, she stopped acting to plan for the wedding, her grades are going down-she even went shopping with my mom! Something's wrong with Sarah!" Toby cried at him, his baby blue eyes glistening with tears.

"Toby…" Mina said walking over to him and held him.

"Fine, I shall assist you in breaking up Precious and this Fop, Damien" Jareth said as he knelt down to Toby's height and brushed his tears away. "Come, we have plotting to do."

Toby smiled and nodded, wiping his other tears from his face and Mina nodded and clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Good! Now, before Sarah and or her parents get home, we-and by We I mean YOU all-need to clean up! So, Royal Goblin Creep, you better clean up that glitter you left-and that goes for the rest of you guys-clean up-Now." She ordered with the poise of a dictator.

"Yes Mondei!" The Goblins said as they did a salute and got to cleaning immediately.

"Don't order my Goblins around, Mortal" Jareth drawled as he flicked her nose, his Goblins didn't listen to him like that-why should they listen to a bratty Mortal like this Mondei?

"And don't order Me around, Blondie" she growled back, flicking His nose. "I don't take orders-I give them-now go get a dust pan and clean that glitter!" her hand pointed to the door.

"Hey, watch who you're talking to!"

"I'm talking to YOU! Now clean up!"

As Toby watched the two argued like kids, he chuckled. If they didn't kill each other-than there was hope for breaking up Sarah and the Fop.

~XIX~

"Sarah, where is-ooh! I see a limo! It looks like Damien's limo" Karen said, getting up immediately and fixing her clothes.

"That's because it is his limo. That must be our ride" Sarah said to her as the black limo rolled up to them.

A man of average height but not so average bulky arms, stepped out of the driver's seat of the limo and walked over to Sarah and Karen.

"Ah, hello Belloc." Sarah said to Damien's usual chauffeur.

The man who never spoke just nodded to Sarah and Karen and then opened the door for them.

"Why thank you!" Karen said, enthusiasm pouring out from her to bright smile as she sat in the limo.

"Thank you, Belloc. Sorry to trouble you." Sarah said, giving a genuine smile to the man while patting his bicep as she then too, got into the car.

As Belloc drove the women, Karen huffed.

"I just hope that weird friend of yours is taking good care of my Toby. Now I know she's your friend-but she does have a past with Damien, I don't like her very much-she could be jealous of you and hurt Toby because-" Karen started to rant.

"Karen, she's always willing to watch over Toby when I can't-and you said you liked her when we came over for dinner." Sarah intervened before Karen said something that would make her slap her.

"Oh I was just being nice. Her last name IS the same of that dictator you know-oh heavens! What if she-"

"Karen, just shut up!" Sarah yelled at the older woman and looked back at the window. Karen's annoying voice would make anyone yell.

As the drive continued, Karen just sat there quietly, and Sarah swore she heard Belloc chuckling, but maybe it was just her imagination…

~XIX~

**That's it for this Chapter! Also, this story takes place 7 years later, okay? I just realized it didn't make a time basis so now ya know! Also, I'm at a stump for the next chapter, so if you've got a suggestion, lay it on me, okay? 'Kay!**


End file.
